Question: Jamie has a jar of coins containing the same number of nickels, dimes and quarters. The total value of the coins in the jar is $\$$13.20. How many nickels does Jamie have?
Writing the problem in cents, and letting the number of each coin be $x$, we have $5x + 10x + 25x = 1320$, or $40x = 1320$. This gives immediately $x =
\boxed{33}$.